Our Treasure
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: When the Generation of Miracles split up, everyone thought it was to further their skills. What they didn't know was they split because the one thing holding them together disappeared and was unable to be found. How far with the GoM go now that their treasure has resurfaced.
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Treasure**_

_**Summary: When the Generation of Miracles split up, everyone thought it was to further their skills. What they didn't know was they split because the one thing holding them together disappeared and was unable to be found. How far with the GoM go now that their treasure has resurfaced.**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/GoM (may be a Harem or I may pick one guy, I haven't decided as of yet...so please feel free to give your opinions~) **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome Higurashi looked at her new school that was in the distance with blank eyes before a sigh left her lips. She hadn't been really going back to school since she dropped out of her middle school. She had finished her secondary schooling from home and since the well was now sealed off she was going to start high school.

Though she was going to have a lot of differences now...Kagome was going to be living on her own because of family problems and going to a school that hadn't opened that long ago...it only opened up a couple years.

She wanted to move on with her life, hence why a school so far away from home. She would have her own apartment, and would just keep her grades up and her Aunt would be paying for her until she was done with High School.

Kagome knew her mother wouldn't want to pay for it, hence why she went to her Aunt. Though her mother is now even more made at her. But...she would deal with that later. Right now she was just happy to be living a normal live.

...as normal as a life as she could.

As she continued her way down the street to her new school, she just hoped everything would be alright.

As she saw the school she could only help but think where all her friends were...Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were all going to the local school...and all of the other...her mind flashed back to some of her friends.

_'Gome-chii! Lets get some Ice Cream!_

_A warm hand patting her on the head, as he held a small stuffed animal down in front of her face._

_Mismatched eyes looked at her as he moves a shogi piece and chuckles as she threw her hands up in defeat._

Kagome shook her head as she cleared her thoughts, she didn't want to think of the past. They probably didn't want to see her again anyway. She did just disappear off the face of the earth on them...but she had a duty to uphold. She had to finish the Shikon no Tama and fight Naraku. That was now done and she could concentrate on her life.

Though she did regret leaving them like she did...she had to though. She had the jewel business going on and family troubles at the same time. School wasn't at the top of her mind then. She cared for her friends deeply...but sometimes one has to give up things to do what is right.

Or she hoped that it was the right decision.

"Join the Swimming club!"

"Do you like art! Then join the Art club!"

Kagome gave a small chuckle as she walked through the school entrance. All the clubs were advertising clubs for the first years. They were definitely trying to get people by all the clubs out and about.

As she walked through she stopped when she heard a club that caught her attention.

"Basketball! Join the Basketball club!"

_'Basketball'_ Kagome thought, as she looked at a table where there were three people standing. She knew she shouldn't but maybe...maybe.._.'Maybe I'll see them.'_

If she joined she could have a chance to see them again. They may hate her now...but she just wanted to see them again. To see how they were doing.

A small smile made its way to her face as she walked over to the three, as she stood in front of them they gave her a curious look.

"Can I sign up for the basketball club?" she gave them a smile, she wanted to make a good impression.

This probably would be the only time she would get a chance to see her old friends again...she would give it her all to see them...even though she was positive they didn't want to see her.

"Ah! Sadly we are only a male basketball club." one of the males said, giving a sheepish smile.

Kagome laughed, "I don't mean as a player. I was hoping to help as a manager...or even just someone helping out with the team." She did help out when she was in middle school...they all made sure she was with them as much as possible.

"You want to be a manager?" The girl asked, looking the girl over, her eyes narrowing as if studying her.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I was the manager...and helping in middle school. I miss it." ...more like she missed them.

The girl gave her a bright smile, as she handed Kagome a paper to fill out "I think we could work out something. What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi...Its nice to meet you." She hoped that her spur of the moment decision was the right one.

Time would only tell.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I finally got around to gettin this out. I have the first ten chapters done. I am somewhat going by the anime and manga...but making sure to put my own twists on things...so hope you all like it. Read and Review!**_

_**Also, for those wondering why the hell I haven't been updating...well...I have some things in my personal life going on, and with that...working live in shifts for work...packing things to move...I don't have a whole lot of free time...so I hope you enjoy what I can get out until I can get a regular schedueled updates going on. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Treasure**_

_**Summary: When the Generation of Miracles split up, everyone thought it was to further their skills. What they didn't know was they split because the one thing holding them together disappeared and was unable to be found. How far with the GoM go now that their treasure has resurfaced.**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/GoM (may be a Harem or I may pick one guy, I haven't decided as of yet...so please feel free to give your opinions~) **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the paper and started to fill it out, she put her old middle school but didn't bother putting that she was homeschooled down. There was no need for that. Just as she was about to finish by signing her name, a shadow loomed over her, making her blink and look up.

A tall high schooler stood over her, a mean look on his face as she glared down at them all, a boy in his grip as he looked scared. Kagome gave him a blank look as she signed her name, and moved out of the way.

She gave them a small smile as she left the paper and let the giant have his way, as he talked loud to the three.

Sighing, she made her way into the school. She wanted to look at the library before the freshmen orientation. Reading had been something on of her friends had gotten her into, though sadly she hadn't gotten to do much reading.

As she quickly made her way through the students she couldn't help but feel there was someone following her. She shook her head and silently made her way up the stairs and onto the second floor. She looked down at the map in her hand, heading down the hall and to the left where the library was said to be located.

As she slid the library doors open, she gave a small smile. She had spend a lot of time in libraries in middle school...before her adventures in the past. Kagome bowed to the librarian, who gave her a warm smile, and headed into the rows and rows of bookshelves.

Kagome went through the books eyes taking in the colors and words on the spine of the books, as her eyes passed an older binding of a book, a small smile came to her lips as she took it off the shelf.

She looked at the book, a fond smile on her face. _'The Art of War'_ was boldly looking back at her. She never got to finish this book, she ended up leaving Teiko before finishing it. She put the book in her arms as she continued to look at the books. She would pick one more, that should get her through the week.

As Kagome turned the corner a breath of air left her as she looked at finilur blue eyes. Emotions went through her as she breathed a name she didn't think she would say again, _**"Tetsuya...**_"

_**x-X-x**_

Riko Aida gave a sigh of relief as she saw the glaring new recruit walk away. She blinked as she saw three applications out.

She knew one was from the girl...and from the boy who just filled one out...but the third. Picking all three of them up she read the first one.

"Kagami Taiga..." Riko hummed, he would definitely be a good player this year. She would have to train him...but he had potential.

Filling the page she read, "...WHAT!"

THe other two looked at her shocked, wondering what could have set her off. Hyuuga was the one to speak up first to their shocked Coach, "What's wrong?"

"This guy...he want to Teiko!" Riko yelled as she looked at the paper. How could she have missed him when he showed up. If someone from that school came to this school. The thought made a grin appear on her face.

This year was definitely going to be interesting. She shifted the papers in her hands. and her eyes widened as she fell back onto her chair in shock, _"A..another one!"_

She shoved the page out in front of her for the other two to see.

_**Name: Kagome Higurashi**_

_**School: Teiko Middle School**_

_**Position: Manager**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it. I am having a lot of fun with this fic. Since I have been wanting to do this for awhile. I am making a loooong outline for this fic, since I have to go through all the seasons. If you have some ideas, feel free to leave a review to tell me...or PM me. XD**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

When he saw her by the basketball sign up he didn't believe it at first. He and all the others searched for her and had no luck being able to find her...for her to be here now...it wasn't possible.

Moving closer he kept his eyes on her until he could get a good look. He needed to make sure it wasn't her.

She was gone...and never coming back. That is one reason all of them split apart. They didn't take well to her disappearing...the glue that held them all together was no longer there to keep them from falling apart at the seams...to keep them from becoming... _monsters._

Kuroko had became one of those monsters himself. He tore teams apart at the beginning. He was hurt that she was gone, and took it out on those teams. The others did the same. The anger getting worse and worse...until they gave into their dark desires. Gave into their arrogance.

And finally...they gave up on her. They gave up on finding the treasure they all loved and kept close to their hearts.

It was when his anger started to settle when he saw what the Generation of Miracles had really become. They had all become monsters on the court. No love for the game existed anymore.

No love for the sport she held so dear.

So to see her, or someone that looks like her so close to him...he was in shock.

_'Please let it be her.'_ Kuroko thought as he got closer to the basketball club sign up table. His heart was pounding in his chest at each step closer. He could hear the frantic pounding in his ears as his eyes stayed on the female figure.

A scowl came to his face as he was blocked out of the way. Someone else was at the table now and the girl was gone. Narrowing his eyes he made his way to the table.

He had wanted to also sign up for the basketball team...glancing at the people around him he didn't say anything as he looked at the papers on the table. He grabbed two papers, one from the girl that was just here...and a new one.

He took a deep breath and filled out the document...before he looked at the paper he had seen the lookalike fill out...

A crash of emotions came over him as he read the name at the top of the paper...

_**Kagome Higurashi.**_

Kuroko quickly sat the papers down and made his way into the building. He knew Kagome well, if she wasn't with any of the Generation of Miracles she was either in the garden...and he knew there wasn't one here at this school unlike the garden in Middle School...she would only be at one other place...and that was the library.

Kuroko weaved his way through the crowd, as he quickly made his way into the school. If he remembered from the map he got with registration...the library was on the second floor.

Taking a deep breath as he opened the door to the library, and left it open as he quickly searched the area with his eyes. He saw movement in one of the isles and made his way there.

He stood in the isle just watching her. She was there in front of him. HE didn't ever think he would see her again...but there she was.

_Alive and there!_

He didn't know how long he stood there just observing her looking at the spines of the books on the shelves that surrounded them, but when she did notice him he felt such longing. His eyes looked her over taking in all over her as she faced him and breathed his name in a whisper.

"_**Tetsuya"**_

Tetsuya Kuroko blinked as he looked at the girl who had kept the Generation of Miracles together. His heart clenched when she said his name...she was here... She disappeared at the beginning of their third year of Middle school...and didn't come back, but here she was...

"Where have you been?" He asked, stepping closer to Kagome and a small smirk came to his lips as he saw she was still shorter than him.

"I...um..." Kagome stuttered, tilting her chin up a bit so she could look directly into his eyes to see if she could detect any emotions there. Tetsuya had always been one to keep a 'poker face' so when she saw fondness in his eyes and worry all at the same time she bit her lip, trying to keep the tears a bay.

"_Kagome"_

Her name was said with such emotion and love, the tears finally came. Kagome quickly moved. She shoved the book she was planning to get into his arms, and took off in the other direction. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't face him right now. She could have prepared herself if she knew she was going to meet someone from her past again...but she needed that time to prepare and not let her emotions get in the way.

She just needed _time._

* * *

Riko looked at the files in her hands and frowned. She had taken some time to look up information on all the players that had signed up for the basketball team...and the girl Kagome, who would be their manager.

She hadn't gotten all the information she wanted though. She was only allowed so much information through the school database...**.legally.**

Sighing Riko glanced up from her position in the gym. They would all be arriving soon. She hoped these new players would have a sliver of talent and help the team grow stronger.

They had taken such a beating before, they needed to get stronger and make sure nothing like that happened again. Her mind went to the match of the crownless kings as they are called in the basketball circuit.

SIghing Riko closed her eyes as her mind wandered to her team. She would make sure this year was different.

She just didn't know how different it was going to be with three new arrivals.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I made the chapter longer! I have been stuck on this chapter for awhile I think I deleted it about four or five times before I finally got it to what I wanted. I hope you all like it. I am starting the next chapter as I type this! **_

_**So ,again, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am going to try to do updates...but I move this month so I don't have a lot of time. **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


End file.
